West Meets East
by dadoinkdoink
Summary: A fight,a confession, and an incident...EO of course! *Formally called Currently Untitled!*
1. Chapter 1

Currently Untitled

Summary: A fight, a confession, and an accident…EO, of course!!

Spoilers: Screwed

A/N: Please be nice, this is my first fanfic…Constructive criticism welcomed…Please Read and Review 

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

KNOCK KNOCK

Olivia rolled over, '_1:30, who could that be?_' She padded to the door and opened it, reviling a very agitated Elliot. "What are you doing here?" Once realizing he wasn't going to respond, she moved aside to let him come in. She looked at her partner, who appeared to be in his own little world, "El, what happened?"

He shook his head, "She is a cheating bitch; I can't believe her. Then she insulted the one person I turn to." He looks at Olivia, "I'm sorry you had to hear her go on. She's mad at me not you."

"I'm fine, Elliot. I-"

He interrupted her, "Don't tell me you are alright. We that she had no right to say what she said and furthermore, what she said hurt you. I saw your face after she said it, Liv. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, "Thanks El, but we both know that's not the only reason you're here. So what else is it?"

He looked away from her, unable to look her I the eye, "The baby isn't mine! She's been seeing someone else…" He got up, seeing the shocked look on her face, "I think a better go, sorry for waking you up. Goodnight."

As he was getting ready to open the door, Olivia grabbed his upper-arm, "El, stay here, don't leave..." She pulled him onto the couch, "Talk to me." She paused, looking him in the eye, "We used to talk; I miss that."

He looked at his hands, while trying to keep his anger under control, "Liv, Kathy and I are over."

She looked at him with her mouth wide open. He tried to lighten the mood, "That's not very lady-like." And he used his hand to close her mouth.

After she was finally able to form a coherent sentence, she said, "Elliot, I'm so sorry. I know that you were trying to work things out. Is it because of our working together again? If it is I can switch with Munch and you could have Fin."

He smiled at her kindness and compassion, "First off, you are MY partner! I finally got you back and we are not switching with Bevis and Butthead. And secondly, neither one of us want a marriage. She has Tom and I well let's just say that I'm happy here. And thirdly, the only reason we were working it out was to help out the kids."

Her mouth made an O, "Well, I'm sorry."

He got up from the couch and wondered into the kitchen. As he was filling his glass with water, he noticed a letter from the FBI. He walked into the living room with the paper in his hand, "What the HELL is this, Liv? Were you going to tell me before you left this time? Or were you just going to up and leave again?" By this time he was red in the face from yelling.

"El, Dean brought it over. He wanted me to look it over and get back to him. I told him no, but he said just to consider it. I'm not leaving, I promise. I'm here to stay; the only way I'm leaving your life is if you leave." She got off of the couch and made her way over to him, "Let's sit down; maybe watch a movie?"

He nodded, "Do you want a beer?"

She looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, "At 2 o'clock in the morning? Are you crazy?"

"Well, we don't have to work tomorrow, so why not?" She nodded and he brought back two beers, as she had just put the movie in.

"Ready?"

"Yeah Liv, play it."

Over the course of the movie, Elliot had been getting closer and closer to her. Finally he worked up the nerve to casually drape his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. When she sighed and snuggled into him, he released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. She must have noticed to because she looked up at him and asked, teasingly, "What's wrong El? Thought I'd hit you?"

He looked at her, giving her the signature Stabler smile, "Well, the thought did cross my mind…"

She slightly pulled away, "Elliot, I've been waiting for you to do that all night!"

He rolled his eyes, "Then way didn't you just say something?"

She sighed in mock aggravation, "A girl shouldn't have to tell you want to do, that defeats the whole purpose!"

He looked at her as if he'd just figured out the answer to a million dollar question, "Olivia Benson is a romantic?" She blushed, "And she blushes too, WOW!" He began to laugh.

"Shut up Elliot," she shoved him, "You tell anyone, and I kill you!" She threatened with a huge smile.

"Oh, a little touchy are we? Let's see I wonder what Much and Fin would give me for this insight into my Liv…."

The entire room got quite, save for their breathing _'His Liv, I wonder what that means?_'

_'Uh oh, she's quite. Really quite. Why did I call her my Liv?' _He was mentally kicking himself, when he realized that he should probably do some damage control.

However, he wasn't expecting her to speak up first, "Your Liv Huh? No wonder your wife hates me…" She stated, not really mad, but stating a fact.

"Liv," He starts realizing he has no idea what to say except for the truth, "Liv, I guess when you want something so bad; it's hard to differentiate between fantasy and reality."

Olivia placed a hand over her mouth to keep it from hanging open _'Oh my God, did he just say that he fantasized about me!?! Heaven Help us all!'_

Elliot took her silence as a sign that she didn't feel the same way and was trying to figure out a way tell her, so while she was still processing what he said, he got up and left.

Awhile later, after she finally came down from the unexpected high she got from thinking that _her_ Elliot felt the same way she did, she realized the topic of her thoughts had left. She decided thatshe could wait to tell him she felt the same way, so she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, when her telephone rang. Hoping it was Elliot, she answered it, "Benson…"

"Olivia," It was her captain, "there's been an accident…"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

So what do you think? TBC or no TBC? You decide! R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Currently Untitled

Chapter 2

"What do you mean an accident?"

"Meet me at the station."

"Okay be there in ten….Bye."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Ten minutes later, Olivia comes walking into the station, coming face-to-face with the police commissioner, "Hello Mr. Commissioner."

He nodded his hello, as Cragen motioned for them to enter. As Olivia walked into his office, she was greeted by Star Morrison and Dean Porter. Cragen looked at her, "Have a seat, we'll go ahead and get started, your partner will be here shortly."

"What's going on?" Olivia demanded, looking from person to person. Just as she was about to continue, Elliot walks in and stands behind her chair, resting his hands on the chairs back. Olivia looked at Star, "I appreciate the job offer, but I'm happy here. As much as enjoyed Oregon, this is where I belong."

Star looked at Olivia, and in her deep southern accent, said, "Honey, we're not here to change your mind and beg you to work for us. Sweetheart, I'm here because you are in danger."

"Wait a minute…I'm in trouble? How? What did I do?"

Star looked from Cragen to Elliot and back to Olivia, "You successfully infiltrated an eco-terrorist group and they've found out about it…They're not to happy…At first, we thought they were just empty threats; however, with they pictures they've sent us, we know they are serious."

Elliot kicked into detective mode, "What pictures? Where were they taken, who with? Did the lab find any prints? You did send them to lab didn't you?"

Dean looked at Elliot with disgust, "Yes _Detective _Stabler, we did our jobs. Don't worry, Liv will-"

Elliot interrupted Dean, "It's Olivia."

Dean looked at Olivia, "I think that maybe that's her call…"

She looked at him, "Dean, my name is Olivia…" She said trying to convey that he was not close enough to call her Liv, that was Elliot's thing and no one called her that but him, it was special.

Dean nodded his head, "Okay…Anyway, None of you have anything to worry about because I'm going to take _Olivia_ to a remote location to hide out while the other agents use a look alike to flush out the terrorists."

Cragen looked at Dean as if he'd just grown another head and was going to comment when a very irate Elliot beat him, "WHAT?!? I don't think so. You already took her away from me once, no way in hell you're taking her from me again." He paused placing his hands on both of her shoulders, and when she placed her right hand on his left, he continued, "She'll stay here. I'll watch over her…I'm not going to trust my partner to just anyone…I've had her back for eight years and I'm not going to let her leave me when she needs me the most." Elliot stood up straight and squared his shoulders tempting anyone to challenge him. When no one said anything he looked at Cragen, "We'll be taking some vacation time…" He looked down at Olivia, "We better head to your house and get what you'll need, and then we'll go by my house and get my things. After that we'll go and find a nice place to stay." Dean looked at him funny, "We'll need to disappear for this to work, and we can't disappear staying at my house, anyone who knows Liv knows me…It's too risky."

Dean looked at Olivia, not believing that after all they went through with Simon and Oregon that she would still want Elliot over him. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes Dean, Elliot's the one man I can always count on… You guys do what you have to do, just don't kill anyone…" She nodded to her Captain and walked out of the office, not believing what was happening.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

There are a couple of ways I could go with this….Please let me know..THANK YOU all for all of your reviews..Please read and review.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all…I'm sorry it's been awhile...but I promise I haven't forgotten you guys…BTW, be on the look out for a couple other fics I am writing…Thank you to everyone who reviewed….This chapter is a little tease for all of us shippers who needed a little something…A big thank you goes out to my wonderful beta, FAN4EVER…Thanks girl!! R&R!!

Elliot and Olivia get into the car, neither saying a word in the

process. At the stoplight, Elliot reaches over and grabs her hand,

"It'll be okay, Liv." She looks at him, disbelief written on her face,

"You're going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen too you."

Olivia shakes her head, "It's not that easy. Elliot I've been with

these people are extremely persistent…It'll take a miracle to get outta

this one."

He pulled up to her apartment, "Let me go in first." He did a walk

through of the apartment and then came back to the front door,

"Alright, it's clean. You have 5 minutes to pack; then we need to head

over to my apartment and get some things." She nodded and headed to her

bedroom. After waiting for a few minutes, he walked into her

bedroom. "Anything I can do?" She shook her head no as she was placing

clothes into a suitcase.

She glanced at him, "Could you hand me those pictures on that are on

the dresser?"

"Sure." He walked over to her dresser and was shocked at the pictures

he found. One was of her mother; however, the other was of them. The

picture was taken at the past New Year's party the precinct had. She

wore this amazing little black silky dress that made it hard to keep his

hands to himself. He, on the other, had began the night in a suit, but

had later gotten rid of the suit jacket and had even unbuttoned a few

buttons, otherwise he would've died from over heating. 'I can't believe she keeps this

picture by her bed. Wow.'

"What is taking you so long to grab two pictures?" And then she

remembered that the one picture she had was of them. Upon realizing

that, she quickly got up and grabbed the picture of her mother and

looked at Elliot, "Can I please have my picture back?"

He smiled, "Sure." He handed her the picture, looking at her as if

expecting an explanation.

She shook her head, "Not now, please. I just want to get our stuff and

then go try to relax at the hotel. We'll talk later." He nodded his

head.

"Got everything together?" She nodded, "Alright then, on to my place."

Within minutes they were at his house. He was faster than Olivia,

quickly grabbing clothes and then escorting her back to the car.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A short time later, they reached the motel and were walking to their

room. Once they were inside the room, he looked at her, "Will you be

okay for a minute? I'm going to go call Cragen and then get something

to eat." She nodded, not really paying attention, "Any requests?" She

shook her head no and he left to use the phone.

While Elliot was down stairs, Olivia figured that it would help calm

her down to take a shower; however, she didn't expect to forget her

clothes and have to come out of the bathroom in only a towel. So it was

even more a surprise when Elliot walked through the door.

As he walked through the door, he continued to watch her, mesmerized

by his beautiful partner. She began to feel less confident and

decided to lighten the mood, "See something you like Stabler?"

He looked up at her face, "Uh…well…I uh…."

She began to laugh at his uneasiness; it was nice to know that she

wasn't the only one a little out of sorts, "Calm down El…I was

joking…Ya know, trying to lighten the mood." At his very apparent sigh

of relief, she began to giggle.

He looked at her surprised, "Are you giggling?"

She shakes her head, "It's your fault. I don't normally giggle;

however, your face is enough to make anyone giggle."

He looked at her, "Well, excuse me, but I was a little taken by

surprise…A beautiful woman walked out the bathroom in only a towel…I

couldn't help myself," he finished teasingly.

She looked at him, slightly taken aback, "El, I'm-"

Elliot's cell phone ringing crushed the mood and brought them both

back to earth. He looked at the offending object with disgust as Olivia

grabbed her clothes and made her way back to the bathroom,

"Stabler…Yeah we're settled…WHAT? How...Well it's a good thing that

we're here…Alright…I'll tell her…Yeah, okay. Bye."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, "Who was it?"

"It was the Cragen…"

She looked at him expectantly, "Okay, what did he have to say?"

He looked down at his hands, unsure how to tell her, "Liv, someone set

your apartment on fire…" He watched before his eyes, as the woman

usually so strong broke down in his arms.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Alright guys…Sorry about the cliffhanger, but….I'm evil, what can I say…. :) Please R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Currently Untitled

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews…So here's chapter four…Oh, thanks to FAN4EVER…R&R!!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms, "Shh…It'll be okay…It's alright." He hugged her closer in an effort to take away her fear, but she began to hyperventilate and he had to calm her, "Calm down, Liv…Come on, deep breaths." She took a deep breath and began to calm down, "That's it… Calm down…Good…"

"Thank you." When she looked at him her lips were centimeters from his. Her stomach began to do weird flips _'It's just Elliot, my __**partner**__ Elliot. What is wrong with me?' _

He placed his finger on her lips, "There is no reason for you to thank me; it comes with the job-"

"With the job?" She asked, slightly aggravated at him.

He looked her in the eye to reinforce his statement, "Yea, it comes with the job of being there for you…Taking care of you, which I hope you'll let me do…"

She nodded, looking away from the compassion in his eyes, "Okay, I'll try. But El, I'm not used to someone taking care of me."

"Well, you better get used to it, cause I'm not going anywhere. I promise, where you go, I go."

She smiled, wondering how Kathy could ever go to another man. "So, can I go? I would like to see my house."

He looked at her, as if she was crazy, "Why would you even think that? No Liv, I'm not taking you to your apartment. They are probably watching for you, no way I'm going to help them find you."

"What about my stuff?" she asked, getting upset again

"Liv, there's nothing you can do. I'd rather have you well and away from your place than to have you hurt near your place." She shook her head and went to the bed and fell on the bed, face first. "Liv, come on. Don't be mad at me. I'm just trying to protect you." He got up and went over there to her.

As he sat down, she turned to face him, "I know, but that's my home. What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?" She grabbed the remote and turned the television on and was surprised to see her house up in flames.

As she laid there and watched the firefighters fight to save the rest of the building, she began to cry. Elliot looked at her when he heard the heart breaking sobs and got up and turned the TV off and sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, "Shh. It's going to be alright Liv. You are going to be alright. And when this is over, you're going to move in with me."

She looked up at him, "Elliot, you can't be serious…After your wife said she slept with another man because she thought you where sleeping with me…El, she'll never be okay with me. What if she says that you can't see the kids?"

He smiled at her, _'She thinks of everyone else and never herself.'_ He took her hand, "You don't need to worry about it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

She looked at him, "Thank you."

As soon as she finished that, someone knocked on the door. Elliot grabbed his gun and went to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Cragen said.

Elliot unlocked the door to let him in, and was greeted by Star and two other agents, "What's going on?"

"We've been informed that the group is following you and we want to make sure Olivia is protected, so we are posting two agents in front of the door." Star began.

Olivia opened her mouth to complain, when Cragen cut her off, "That's an order, not a request." She nodded and shut her mouth.

Star continued, "We have an agent that we believe looks enough like you that this should work…We're going to use her as bait and try to catch them as quick as possible. We need you and Elliot to stay in here and wait for us to contact you." She handed Elliot a cell phone, "This is a secure line for us to contact you, as well as for you to contact us and Cragen. We'll be in touch." Olivia nodded and as Star was leaving she turned around, "Olivia, if we don't get them with this, then you need to consider being the bait. You know better than anyone, that when they don't want caught, they aren't going to let you catch them." She looked from Olivia to Elliot and walked out the door.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Well, there you go…Sorry I'm moving slow, but school right now is CRAZY…More to come, that is if you want any more…R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Currently Untitled

Chapter 5

Hey guys….Sorry it's been soooooo long...Life has really gotten away from me and I had a major block with this story…Thank you SO much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! Thanks to Margret2u for the beta job! You're the best! So, if anyone is interested in this one any more, here is Chapter 5!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After Cragen had shut the door, Elliot turns to Olivia, who is considering Star's last statement, "Don't even think about it, Liv."

Olivia looked at him innocently, "Think about what?"

He looked at her, getting upset, "Liv, I'm serious. Don't think about it."

"Why not? Huh? It's my life. Besides, they aren't going to just decide to leave me alone, they won't fall for the decoy. They'll be watching from a distance and know that she isn't me. I have no choice." She smiles sadly and walks over to the refrigerator.

"Liv just let them do their job. Maybe we won't have to worry about it." He walks over to her, "You hungry?" She nods, and he walks to the bag of food that has been long forgotten, "Here, it's Chinese…Enjoy."

She looks at him kindly, "Thanks." She takes the food and sits on the couch. Elliot gets his food and sits beside her. They eat quietly, then Olivia breaks the silence, "El, I don't know what to do." She looks at her hands, "I'm scared. What happens if Star comes back and asks me to be the bait?"

He puts his empty container of food on the coffee table, "You tell them no, that's what." He paused, looking at his exhausted partner, "Why don't you head to bed, I'm going to grab a shower."

She looked at him, "Probably a good idea, hard telling what's in store for tomorrow." She said dryly. He nodded and the two of them got up. Elliot went to the shower and Olivia went to bed.

Elliot repeated Olivia's earlier mistake and forgot his change of clothes also. He walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around him.

Upon hearing the bathroom door open, she turned over to face the door and paused at the sight before her. She hadn't realized that that was what her partner looked like underneath his clothes. He pauses, realizing what Olivia must have felt like earlier when he stared at her. He decides to bring a little humor back into the night, and he uses her earlier statement, "See something you like, _Livvy_?"

She goes three shades of red and manages, "Maybe." She flowed, regaining some composure.

He looks at her flirtatiously, "You want me… Don't lie…Come on." He paused, amused by the doe-caught-in-the-headlights, "Truthfully Liv, I'm surprised you haven't tried to jump me yet…"

She looked at Elliot and rolled her eyes, and sarcastically said, "Oh yes, El. It has been **so **hard to keep my hands to myself."

He looked at her offended, "Thanks Liv. You really know how to charm a man." He smiled at her, "If this is how you're going to be, then I'm going to take my clothes and go to bed." She rolled her eyes again, to cover up the effect he was having on her. He grabbed his clothes and made his way back to the bathroom. When he came out, she was a sleep, so he pulled the covers up around her and kissed her on the forehead and went to bed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"NO!!!"

Elliot woke to Olivia screaming for help. He immediately ran to her side to try and wake her up, "Liv, wake up."

She kept screaming, "NO…DON'T HURT HIM…LEAVE HIM ALONE…" She began sobbing, "Stay with me…Come on El…Stay with me….I love you El, don't leave me."

Upon hearing her last words he stilled. When she began to sob hysterics, he remembered why he was there. He took her into his arms and began talking to her, rocking her back and forth, "Liv…It's alright…I'm here. You're safe…come baby, open your eyes, you're fine."

She heard him say _baby'_ and that's all it took, "El?" She opened her eyes.

"Yeah, hon. It's me."She looked down embarrassed he had to wake her up. "Liv, look at me. You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not right now."

He nodded his head and unwrapped his arms from around her, having just realized he was still holding her. He mumbled a, "Sorry." He got off of the bed and looked back at her, "Why don't you just go back to bed. It's still pretty early."

She nodded and slid back down into the covers and as he was reaching the door she called to him, "El?" He turned around, "Could you hum…I mean you don't have to, but would you lay with me?" She finished shyly, looking away from him.

"Of course." He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed into bed. Olivia looked at him meekly, and made another shy request, "Could you hold me?" She finished, looking down embarrassed.

"Liv, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Of course I'll hold you. That's what I'm here for, to take care of you." She nodded and sighed when Elliot's arms wrapped around her, pulling her up against him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Alright guys, there you have! Sorry it's so short…I hope to update another chapter sometime next week….But I am at IU, so things are crazy…LOL! Any suggestions for where to go would be great, just PM me! Thanks, R&R:D


	6. Chapter 6

Currently Untitled

Chapter 6

Hey guys! I jus wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and sorry for taking so long…Thanks to Margret2u for the beta job!…Hope you enjoy..Read and review:D

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia woke up disoriented and confused as to where she was, when it all came rushing back. She was here with Elliot trying to keep herself safe. She heard the cell phone ringing to her right; she made a move for the phone, but she couldn't move. It was then that she realized that Elliot had his arms wrapped around her, effectively holding her to him. She carefully removed herself from his embrace and answered the phone. "Hello. Hey Cap. Yea, we're okay…I'm fine…yea; he is too...Actually he's still asleep. Okay...They are? Alright. I'll talk to you then. Okay. Bye." She turned around after hanging up the phone and was greeted by Elliot. "Good morning!"

He rubs a hang over his face and sat up in bed, "Good morning." He pauses before continuing, "Who was that?"

"Cragen. He wanted to check up on us and make sure we were okay. He also said that the Feds are going to try tonight to get the eco-terrorists."

"Okay. Do they still think that it will work?"

She shrugs, "Not sure, we'll have to wait and see."

He interrupts her, "Please don't tell me that you are considering being the bait if this doesn't work?"

She rolled her eyes and sighs, "El, if they can't catch them then I have no choice. It's either that or I have to live like this forever.'

He smiled, "Is living with me that bad?"

"It's not the company…I enjoy the company. It's the situation surrounding the company that sucks."

He smiled again, "How about breakfast? What do you want m'lady?" She laughs, shaking her head. He looks at her, "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head, "What's funny is that you said m'lady…I'm anything but a lady, and since when am I yours?"

"Liv, I see the lady in you! You aren't always one of the guys. I've been one of the lucky ones to see Olivia Benson, the lady, and I like her too. I wish she would come out more often." He paused, "As for the other thing…Well, that's just wishful thinking." He starts to chuckle at her deer in the headlights look that Olivia is wearing. He decides it's best to change the subject, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Well, I really want pancakes." She answers somewhat automatically.

He winked at her, "Then pancakes it is." He looks at her; a little worried she hasn't said anything. 'Maybe I read her wrong' he muses. To fix anything that he said wrong he says, "Liv, you okay? Forget what I said. I was just playing, I didn't mean to upset you…" he pauses watching her make a pot of coffee. After she finishes making the coffee he says, "Liv, why don't you take a shower and relax and by the time you finish I'll have breakfast done."

She nods and walks to the bathroom in a trance. 'He wants to be with me?' she thinks. She smiles to herself and goes to take a shower.

Feeling clean and refreshed, she walks out of the bathroom. She realizes that Elliot had misinterpreted her quietness earlier, and she was determined to set him straight. As she walks into the kitchen she sees Elliot, his back to her, flipping pancakes. To clear any doubts from his mind, she walks up behind him and carefully wraps her arms around him and whispers into his ear, "Something smells delicious."

He jumps slightly, surprised by her actions. He flips the pancake in the skillet and turns in her arms, "Your pancakes are done, and it's over there on the table." He says pointing toward the table, where her pancake, syrup, and a cup of coffee await.

She smiles to cover –up the hurt she feels for him not mentioning the embrace. She moves to go toward the table and is stopped by the arms she didn't realize that are wrapped around her waist. She meets his eyes, questioning his actions.

He smiles, tightening his arms around her. "You think that I'm going to let you go that quick?" He finishes, his Stabler-smile in place.

She smiles back, the smile this time reaching her eyes. She leans in and brushes her lips across his. He looks at her wide eyed. "Thank you." She simply says, as she slips from his arms and walks toward the table.

He registers that she is walking away so he grabs her arm and spins her around and back into his arms. She looks at him confused when he places his lips on hers; after the initial surprise, her response deepening the kiss.

After a little bit they heard someone clear their throat. They jump apart to see Cragen standing at the door slightly amused. Elliot moved back to the stove while Olivia grabbed the coffee and took some to the table for Cragen, "Coffee?"

He nods, walking to the table to sit, "Yes, thank you."

Elliot looks to Cragen, "Pancakes?"

Cragen chuckles, "no thanks." He pauses, "Sorry to interrupt…but I thought that you guys might want an update on things…" He pauses again giving Elliot time to get to the table with his food. After he sits down, Cragen continues, "Well…the eco-terrorists took the bait and the FBI's Olivia is going to meet with them tonight…The Feds are confident that this will work. The hardest part is over…You guys should be back to your normal lives pretty soon…Oh and also, we will be here in the morning around ten to discuss what happened tonight…Well, I think that I'm gonna head out of here…"

He stands and as he walks by the table Elliot looks at him, "Ummm, Cap about what you saw…"

He walks to the door and as he is walking through the door he turns around, "It's lucky for you that I have a bad short term memory…" And he walks out.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Alright guys..there ya go..Please review….:D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Well everyone, sorry it's been so long. insert excuse here…thank you Margret2u for your help beta-ing this! Well, here is chapter 6 if anyone is still following this.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

She sighed, waking up with Elliot's arms tight around her. She moved around in order to see his face. She began to trace his face lightly with her fingertips and in doing so she woke him up. He smiled lazily at her, "This is a nice way to wake up in the morning."

She smiles at him and nods her head in agreement, "I think that I could get used to this."

He smiles his signature smile showing, "Me too." He pauses, "Do we have to get up?" She nods and tries to get up, but his arms tightens around her, "Where are you trying to go?"

"I was going to go make coffee and breakfast…you interested?"

He smiles, "Well, you know me, I can always eat." She nods and goes to the kitchen to fix breakfast."

She has the coffee on and is working on scrambling some eggs when there was a knock on the door.

Elliot went to the door, "Hello…Hey Star" He nodded to his Captain and then went inside. Elliot went to the kitchen and Cragen and Star followed.

Olivia turned from where she was cooking and looked at Cragen and Star, "To what do we owe this visit?"

Cragen looked between his detectives, sensing a change in their relationship "This you're in luck…The Feds caught them…The decoy worked and you both are free to go on with your lives…and I expect you both at work on Monday. Stabler, take your partner to her apartment and help her get whatever is salvageable and then take her to Casey's."

Olivia looked at Cragen, "Casey's?"

He nodded, "Yea…she said that you could stay with her till you can find another apartment."

Olivia nodded and Star spoke up, "We are confident that we have them all; I am very sorry that you had to go through that…We'll be keeping an eye out for a few weeks to make sure that things are going well." Olivia nodded and the two shook hands and Star and Cragen left.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After they had ate breakfast the pair had went to Olivia's apartment and they were able to salvage some of Olivia's stuff. Now they were on their way to Casey's house and neither had said a word since they left Olivia's apartment. Elliot was remembering her words from the night before while she was dreaming and wondering if there was any truth to them. Olivia, on the other hand, was wondering where she was going to find an apartment that was as good as her old one; then she remembered Elliot telling her she was going to move in with him. They pulled up to Casey's building and Elliot turned to Liv, "You know that you can stay with me, right? I mean if you want to, that is…"

She smiled at him, "Thanks El, but I'll be okay at Casey's...Besides; I think that Cragen wouldn't approve of us living together…And I'm not ready to lose my partner…"

He nodded; he respecting that she wasn't ready to take the step. "Well, have a great night and I'll see you tomorrow morning at work."

"Thanks for your help…see you in the morning." She smiled, "I'll get the coffee in the morning."

He smiled and reached for his door handle, "I'll help you carry your stuff up to Casey's…"

She nodded and they walk up the stairs with Olivia's stuff. As the reach the door, Olivia steps over and knocks on the door. Casey answered the door, looking straight at Olivia and a package laden Elliot. Casey smiled at the pair and stepped aside to let them in. "Hey guys."

Olivia smiled and followed Elliot into the apartment; Olivia looked at Casey, "Hello! Thanks for letting me crash here…" She pauses looking at Elliot, then looks back at Casey. "Where can he put this stuff?" Casey motions to the spare bedroom on the right. And Olivia leads Elliot into the room. "Just put it on the bed…Thank you for carrying it up."

He nods to her, "No problem Liv. So, I guess I'll go and see you on Monday… Have a great weekend with Casey. And be careful."

"Sounds good…Thank you for everything…Thanks for being there, for comforting me…for jus being you."

He smiled, excited that she was realizing that he was there for her. He walked to her, "You know that even though you're not staying with me, you can still call and I can be here in a few minutes. Right?"

"Thanks El, I know…" He nodded and she walked to the room door, getting ready to walk out.

As she did so he walks up behind her, "Liv…" She turns around, putting her right into his awaiting arms.

Casey walks from the kitchen, where she was working on lunch, toward the bedroom that Liv will be using. She walks over and looks at Elliot and Olivia standing in the door way holding on to the other as if their lives depended on it. Casey smiles to herself and clears her throat.

The two detectives jump apart, red faced and look at anything but each other or Casey.

Casey sees how uncomfortable they are, realizing that they probably aren't together, as she first thought upon seeing their embrace. She quickly recovers, "So…Lunch is ready. Elliot would like to stay for lunch?"

He shakes his head, "No, but thanks. I'm going to see my kids…" Casey nods in understanding and goes back into the kitchen, leaving the pair alone. After Casey has gone, Elliot turns to Olivia, "Well, have a good weekend…I'll see you to work on Monday." He moves to get around her and is saying good bye to Casey before Olivia comes out of her trance like state and realizes he's walking out the door.

Olivia run to the door and catches him before he gets into the elevator, "El!" His hand freezes in the air above the down button and he turns toward her. She smiles at him and comes to a stop in front of him. He looks at her expectantly and she simply says thank you and leans up to kiss him. It's a quick peck on the lips and she pulls back, looking unsure of her actions. Elliot opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Olivia takes this as a bad sign and turns away from him and begins to walk back to Casey's, defeated. _'I thought that was something he wanted…He's sure looked like he wanted to kiss me before…Guess I'm reading him wrong.'_ Olivia thinks to herself. Before she can process what is going on, she is in Elliot's arms and his lips are on hers. She relishes in the feel of his lips on hers and lets her tongue duel for power with his, in a complete state of bliss.

Finally breaking of their intense game of tonsil hockey, Elliot rests his forehead on hers. "Why'd you try to walk away from me?" he asks.

She half-shrugs, still in his arms, "Well, honestly when you didn't say anything after I kissed you, I thought that I had misjudged you. I thought you didn't want that."

He leans back and looks her straight in the eye, "Olivia I have wanted to do that all week. It is incredibly hard to live I the same house as you and not be able to touch or kiss you."

She blushed slightly and was about to respond when both of their phones rang. They looked at one another and grabbed their perspective cell phones and answered. "Stabler." "Benson"

Olivia laughed, "Yeah Casey…I'll be right there…okay…bye."

Elliot sighed, "Hi sweetie. Yeah, I'm okay and so is Liv…Okay, I'll be there to pick you up in a minute…Okay, Love you too Bye." Elliot looked at Liv, "That was Kathleen; apparently Kathy dropped the kids off at school and today was no school. They can't get a hold of Kathy, so I'm gonna pick them up." Olivia nodded, smiling. "We'll talk later about everything…okay?"

Her pulse picked up realizing where such a conversation could lead. "Sounds great…Casey called me to say that lunch was getting cold, so I better go. Have a good weekend with the kids."

"I will…You have fun with Casey and I'll see you Monday. Call me if you need me or if you just want to talk." She nodded. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips as the elevator doors opened.

"Be careful El…bye."

"Always…Talk to you later." She blew him as the doors closed. After the he was gone she touched her lips and, with a huge smile on her face, walked back to Casey's apartment.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Monday morning found Olivia waking up rested from her relaxing weekend with Casey. They had mostly stayed at Casey's apartment, watching movies and talking. Olivia had found herself on the phone with Elliot each night, until she fell asleep.

She got out the bed and got ready. After getting ready she walked out of the bathroom looking for Casey. She found a note on the kitchen counter and she read it aloud, "Liv, I have to be in court early, but Munch and Fin brought over your car." She grabbed her keys that were on the counter as well and walked out the door in search of coffee.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As she walked out of the coffee shop, her cell began to ring. She stopped walking and grabbed her cell, balancing her and Elliot's coffee in the other hand. "Benson…Hey El...No I'll be right there. I'm just got the coffee and I'm on my way back. Okay…I will. Bye" she hung up and proceeded to walk towards her car when she felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to yell, but a chloroform soaked cloth was placed over her mouth. Her last thought as her world went black was of the magnificent kiss that she an Elliot had shared Friday morning.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

So, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Things aren't as hectic this semester as they were last semester, so I should be able to update both stories more often! Thanks for reading and R&R:D Doink Doink


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay....So I guess that things were more hectic than I thought... LOL! Sorry I haven't updated any sooner! I took a vacation from this site and just finally got my muse back... LOL! Life has a way of interrupting everything and causing trouble... I am not promising you chapters very fast because I am still in college and working part-time. LOL! Well, anywho, if anyone is still reading, here is chapter 8! R&R! Thank you Margret2u for the beta job! Thanks girl! :D

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot sat at his desk typing up yet another DD5, when Cragen came out of his office. Cragen looked around the room at Fin and Munch doing much of the same as Elliot; however, he didn't see Olivia. He walked over to Elliot, "Where is your partner? I thought that I told you guys to be here this morning?"

Elliot looked up to an un-amused Cragen, "I called her 15 minutes ago and she was supposed to be coming out of the coffee shop with all of our coffee. She should have been here by now. Let me call her."

As he dialed her number, the phone at Munch's desk began to ring. "Detective Munch, Special Victims... Yes.... Are you sure? ....Okay...We'll be right there."

As he hung up Elliot spoke up, "She isn't answering her cell..."

Cragen looked at Munch, "That was Teri; she owns the coffeehouse that Liv was at...Apparently Teri saw some man force Liv into a van."

Elliot jumped out of his seat and grabbed his jacket. Cragen nodded to his detectives, "Go and see what she has to say...I am going to get a hold of Agent Lewis and make sure she has all the eco-terrorists..." They nodded and Munch and Fin followed Elliot out of the building and to their cars.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia came to and found herself in the back of a vehicle handcuffed to a side rail within the van. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw a way out of this terrible situation. She quietly moved her cuffed hand around until she could reach her phone and carefully pulled it out of her pocket. She typed a text message to Elliot as quietly and quickly as she could. As she hit the send button the driver turned a corner sharply and slung Olivia up against the side of the van, the cell phone remarkably still in her now blood covered hand.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was talking with Teri the Coffeehouse manager when his cell phone vibrated. He looked to Teri, "Excuse me for a moment." He motioned to Fin and he and Munch took over. Elliot pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had a message, 'Back of a van, leaving town. I'll keep this on till it dies. Liv.' He immediately called Cragen, "Have someone track her cell phone. I just got a text message from her telling me that she was in a van heading out of town...Okay...We will. Call me when you know something. Okay. Bye." He hung up and walked quickly over to Munch and Fin.

He turned to Teri, "Thank you so much for your help! We appreciate it!" He handed her his card, "If you think of anything else let us know." She nodded at him and then walked away.

Munch and Fin give him a dirty look, "We weren't done talking to her, Detective Hot Head."

Elliot looks at them, "Ya know...I'm going to ignore the Detective Hot Head crack, if you'll now follow me."

They look at one another, convinced that Elliot is going off the deep-end, but they followed him to their cars. Once they reach their cars, "Liv sent me a text message that she was being taken out of the city and she was going to leave her cell phone on as long as possible, so I called Cragen and he is having a trace put on her phone. We are to be ready to move so we can get going." Munch and Fin nod and are about ready to respond when Elliot's phone goes off, "Stabler. Yea....okay...We're headed their now, keep us updated."

Munch and Fin are in Elliot's car before he even gets off the phone. Elliot gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. "Where are they at?" Munch asks from the back.

"They are headed to the docks...But they are going the long way. We are going to cut through and beat them there, but stay out of sight..." He pauses for a moment thinking, "One of you call Cragen, so we can know if something changes."

As Elliot navigates the busy streets of Manhattan, Fin takes his phone out and calls Cragen. "Hey Cap'n… Yeah...we are nearly to the docks...any idea where they are headed?" He pauses listening to Cragen, "Yeah....Okay. One of us will jump out and get the other car. Thanks. We'll be in touch." Fin hangs up the phone and turns to Elliot and Munch.

"Alright, the main entrance security has been notified about this and they have an extra car waiting on us right inside the main gate. Munch and I can jump into the other car and that way we can corner the van. Elliot have your cell phone ready cause as soon as the van goes near the gate, he is calling us."

Elliot nodded only half hearing what was being said; the majority of his attention was on the love of his life that was in the back of the van they were looking for.

Munch nodded turned to Fin, "I'll drive."

Fin snorted his protest and shook his head, "No old man; if you drive, Elliot will have the men cuffed and 'Livia on her way to the hospital..." Munch rolled his eyes and mumbled something about NYPD being in on a government conspiracy; Elliot and Fin both rolled their eyes and laughed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The passenger riding shot-gun looked into the back of the van and saw that Liv was lying down; he turned to the driver, "She is still knocked out...We shouldn't have any problems." He smiled wickedly and the driver had a laugh to match it.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot pulled up to the gate and flashed his badge at them. They nodded to the empty car while opening the gate. Elliot pulled though and the gate and stopped long enough for Fin and Munch to get out before he pulled down the way and then hid the car.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

T-Bone pulled the van up to the guard shack and showed them his id; after having been waved through he smiled to his command, "That was almost too easy."

The other man smiled, "Like takin' candy from a baby."

Pretty soon, they were pulling the van into an abandoned area; T-Bone turned off the engine and then looked to his buddy, "It is time to show her that what she did to us was wrong."

Olivia hears this from the back of the van and cringes knowing that this isn't going to be fun for her. She closes her eyes, wishing Elliot would hurry up and find her.

T-Bone and his buddy get out of the van and as they are opening the door to get Olivia out, an unmarked police car comes at them with police lights and sirens working.

Olivia closes her eyes tightly when she hears the door opening, fear rippling through her, when she hears the distinct sound of sirens coming closer. She then hears Elliot yell, "Police....Hands up."

T-Bone is talking now, "Not a chance. You want her alive you better listen to me and do as I say." He finishes pointing a gun into the back of the truck toward Olivia.

Elliot knew that Munch and Fin could hear what was going on and they would be coming shortly, he just had to keep T-Bone talking long enough. He couldn't afford for them to take her and leave.

Olivia was sitting extremely still as to not give anything away. With her back turned to the entire scene she had no idea what was going on. The next thing she heard were two gun shots. And then she heard Elliot scream, "Olivia!"

"EL!" she cried trying to move but not finding enough strength. She could hear Munch and Fin cuffing and reading the two men their rights.

"Liv," Elliot said tentatively, scooting towards her to unlock her hands. Within minutes he had her out of the cuffs and into his arms, "Thank God you are okay."

Olivia held onto Elliot as if he was her lifeline and really who was she kidding, he was her lifeline and always would be. "I was so scared that I would never see you again." She admitted to him quietly.

He pushed her back so he could look into her eyes, "It is gonna take more than two eco-terrorists to keep you away from you. I am so glad that you are okay." With that he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. After he pulled away he noticed the blood all over her hands and looked up to her, "Let's get this cleaned up...the bus should be here anytime." As if on cue the ambulance pulled up and they got out of the van and walked to the bus and the man waiting there went to work working on her bloody hand.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Alright guys.....there ya have it...Not sure that it is worth your waiting forever, sorry. I hope it wasn't too awkward...I am still not satisfied with it but it will work. Feedback appreciated! One chapter to go!

Thank you all for you support!

:D Doink Doink


End file.
